


Spot’s Enterprise Adventure

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Series: Twitter Microfics [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, cat shenanigans, space zoom meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: Cat in a zoom call what will she do (not much)
Relationships: Data & Spot (Star Trek)
Series: Twitter Microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Spot’s Enterprise Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a friend, crossposted from twitter

“-and we need you out there to...Captain, are you aware there is a cat in your office?” The admiral paused mid-sentence, clearing his throat pointedly. 

Spot was on the desk just to Picard’s left, and he hadn’t noticed her since he had been zoned out staring at a discolored spot on the shoulder of the admiral’s uniform for the past who knows how long this meeting had been going on. 

He was half listening, and that’s really all one needed to do with these calls most of the time. Just as he was about to respond and apologize, the door to his office chimed, seemingly insistent despite the chime always sounding the same. 

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment. Enter!” He picked up Spot, who was not happy about being touched by anyone other than her owner. Data strode into his office as frantically as the very put-together android could manage, eyes alighting on Spot with relief. 

“I am sorry captain, I have secured all vent access in my quarters as you know, and somehow she still escapes into them. It is...confusing.” Picard gratefully handed the orange feline off to her caretaker. 

“It’s alright Lieutenant. From what I’ve been told, cats are just...like this. But continue to work with Lieutenant LaForge on possible solutions. Dismissed.” He turned back to the vidscreen.

“My apologies Admiral, if you would continue?”


End file.
